the kind of crazy he needs
by JadeBeckOTP
Summary: Andre and Tori are trying to write a song for school. But what happens when they're having trouble because even though they're sitting in his grandmother's living room, but his muse has been gone for a week? *Not my best summary.*


**AN: I'm back. I would like to dedicate this to laughsalot who was one of the firsts to review my other story _under this peach tree of ours_, and I forgot to mention you in my dedications for the next chapter; I really loved your review. So, this is for you, and I hope you see this. **

**I also would like to dedicate this to my good friend IloveDxCTrinaVegaFan; you're awesome. **

**And WeBeTheCrew, I kind of stole your title. Sorry. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious Candre would've happened already, and I would be planing some way to bring the ship to Sam & Cat.**

* * *

Andre aggressively ran his fingers over the black and white keys in frustration.

"Ah, I hate this!"

"Just think about your grandma." Tori said referring to the woman, who was gone for a week. She had gone to spend time with her grandchildren who lived out of town.

They were sitting on the couch in his grandmother's living room. His keyboard was spread out on the coffee table.

"I know this sounds crazy, but I need that woman's crazy to write music."

"Well think about something she would do." Tori said trying to make him think of something that might inspire him.

"She would probably tell me about the about the tiny monsters under her in her closet."

Tori gave him a look.

"They're her shoes."

"Okay." The girl said awkwardly. "So, do you have anything yet?"

Andre stopped to think if he could come up with a lyric, a tune, or anything at this point.

"Nope. Nothing."

"Aw, come on Andre! What are we going to do? We've been working all week and we have nothing. We only have two days left to write this song!" The Latina raised her voice. They had been assigned to write a song with a partner. Being best friends Tori and Andre instantly looked to each other.

"I don't see you coming up with any helpful ideas."

"I told you I'm not good at this. And I suggested me dressing up like your grandmother a million times. It helped before."

"Although I did appreciate that I would love it more if you didn't. That creeped me out and I couldn't look at you the same for about a month, and you doing it in my grandma's house would make it much creeper."

"Hey, you wrote great songs that month!"

"True. But I'd rather not-"

"Andre, Andre, Andre! Open the door!" Cat's shouting and loud banging interrupted them.

Andre exchanged a look with Tori before he rushed to answer the door.

Cat ran toward the kitchen. Andre followed suit.

"Do you still have the Funky Nut Blast ice cream with my brother's special medicine it?!" She was already fumbling through the freezer. "Oh good, it's here!" Cat said before the lyricist could say anything.

Tori got up from the couch and stopped toward Cat.

"What's wrong with your brother?" She asked.

"I don't know he's going crazy! I gotta get this to his before he does something crazy, like, rob a bank or something like he did last time!"

"Your brother robbed a bank?!" Tori asked looking stunned.

"Yeah, he got out with a million and fifty two dollars. We had to go to court, so the police wouldn't take him forever! I don't want them to take my brother away!" The small girl started to tear up.

Andre walked behind Cat and started to rub her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Cat. Your brothers going to be fine."

"How do you know, Andre?" She said as she slightly turned her head to see him.

"Because you're going to be a great big sister and bring him his medicine." He said nodding toward the ice cream in the girl's small fingers.

"Thanks Andre." Cat smiled as she turned her body around and wrapped her arms around his waist. Andre quickly returned the hug.

"No problem, little red." He kissed the short girl's forehead, and she said her goodbyes and was out the door.

Andre looked over to Tori who was still shocked at the situation.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. I didn't know you and Cat were that close."

"Well we were friends before you came to Hollywood Arts." He playfully teased as he sat down on the couch again. "We were always pretty close."

"Hm," Tori stopped to think, as she took her original seat next Andre. "Why does she have her brother's medicine here?"

"Their refrigerator is broken, and the repairman won't be over at their house until next Friday. So I have the stash of her brother's special ice cream until then because will live so close."

"Why keep it here at your grandmother's? Wouldn't she be freaked by a crazy redhead rushing through her house?"

"Naw, my grandma actually loves her. She even has her number, she calls Cat if she can't get me, or of she just wants to talk to someone. Don't ask me how those conversations go." Andre laughed at that last remark.

"Sounds," Tori pause, search for the right word, finally settling on one. "Interesting."

"Yeah."

"I guess it works, because they're both kind of crazy in their own way."

"True that." Andre agreed.

Pretty soon Andre's fingers were running smoothly over the keys, and he belted out the words of a love song.

When he finished the song he could see his best friend giving him a sly look in his peripheral vision.

"What?" He's asked curiously.

"Nothing." She relied. "I was just thinking, the next time you need to write a song, you should do it with Cat."

_Fin._

* * *

**AN: I would really like if you told me what you think about this.**


End file.
